The following relates generally to wireless communication and more specifically to channel state information (CSI) reporting and transmission mode for enhanced machine type communication (MTC).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems. A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
In some cases, a UE may be a low cost or low complexity device (e.g., an MTC device). For example, the UE may have a single antenna and may communicate with a base station using a transmission mode that is also used for devices with multiple antennas. Channel feedback rules, including CSI reporting, specified by the transmission mode may be based on or selected for communication with the multi-antenna devices without regard to impacts on the low cost, low complexity UEs within the system.